


Oops?

by fifisukidesu



Series: where Woohyun bottoms [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifisukidesu/pseuds/fifisukidesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is a new trainee at Woolim and Sunggyu isn't quite sure how to deal with the interest his dick takes in the alluring male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops?

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF in 2013.

"Sunggyu-ah, can I speak to you for a minute?"

The said person looked up at his manager, Hyoan, with mild curiosity before shrugging.

"Sure, it’s not as if I have a choice right?"

Already used to his sarcasm, Hyoan chose to ignore that not-so-subtle jab, focusing instead on the current situation.

"Well, guess what? There is new trainee that we have recruited!"

A rare flame of interest alighted in Sunggyu's eyes as he tried to pry more information about the newcomer out of Hyoan.

"Oh really? What is he going to be training in? Will we be debuting together?"

Hyoan chuckled at the slew of questions pouring forth of the younger male; it was difficult to remember that Sunggyu was still a child in many ways especially with the way he acted as if he had grown tired of a world he hadn't even begun to experience.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's right there," Hyoan gestured to a young male about Sunggyu's age standing in the middle of the recording studio while staring at every thing as if it had just appeared out of a fairytale.

Sunggyu's first thought was that the boy was rather attractive what with his light brown hair tousled around high cheekbones and sharp jaw lines, and a body that managed to look subtly feminine and leanly muscular at the same time. And that ass--

"Stop eye-raping him and go say hi already."

His assessment of the other's _assets_ was halted by Hyoan and Sunggyu felt no remorse for the glare he threw the manager before stalking up to the mightily good-looking male, who was still lost in his own world.

"Hey."

The other seemed slightly surprised at his abrupt greeting before a large grin spread across his perfect features and all Sunggyu could think of was _fuck, won't those lips look good wrapped around his cock_ before he shook his head slightly and held out his hand.

"Kim Sunggyu, 20, vocalist."

Amusement twinkled in the dark depths of the other's eyes as he took the proffered hand in his own, lingering for longer than necessary.

"Nam Woohyun, 18, vocalist." And Sunggyu could swear there was a hidden promise coated in the velvet of his -- _Woohyun's_ \-- voice.

The tension between them was more than Sunggyu could bear and before he could stop himself, his mask of indifference had already veiled his eyes as he pulled his hand away.

"Ah, I see. You are competition. Well then, _Woohyun-sshi_ , good luck to you."

The words came out harsher than intended but he couldn't take them back now as he watched a sliver of hurt flashed in the other's eyes before a cocky arrogance erased all trace of emotions.

"You too, Sunggyu-sshi. You too."

 

From then on, every time he bumped into the younger, he either completely ignored the other's existence or went out of his way to be unnecessarily sarcastic and the fact that Woohyun gave back as good as he got which irritated Sunggyu to no end. This was one of the only times that someone dared to stand up to him.

One day, while he was passing by the recording studio, he heard Woohyun going through his vocal practices alone. He considered just walking past and ignoring the other, as usual, but something in the way Woohyun serenaded the microphone in the dim light had him rooted beside the door. As he listened on, his eyelids almost drooping close due to the soothing daze Woohyun's melodic voice had put him in, he was suddenly interrupted with a groan from inside the studio as the music stopped abruptly.

His eyes snapped open to see Woohyun clutching at his hair while staring at the music sheets in front of him, all the while muttering,

"Why can't I get it right?! Argh! What if Sunggyu is right? What if I'm really not cut out for this industry? What if... what if I don't belong here?"

Sunggyu felt guilt stab deep into his gut as he heard Woohyun's insecurities. _He_ was the one who planted such doubts into the other's mind; _he_ was the one who put him down every chance he got...

Before he even registered what was happening, he had already pushed open the door to the studio and stepped inside before closing the door and locking it. The younger male looked up in surprise before a frown marred his features.

"Look, if you are here to insult me again, save your breath. I don't want to deal with you now."

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"W-what?" He looked at the older male, bewildered.

"I said, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for always insulting you okay? You are not that bad, I... I was just..."

The corners of his mouth twitched as he stared at Sunggyu and Sunggyu is once again drawn to those plump lips which looked utterly kissable now. Unconsciously, his feet had propelled him forward until he was only an inch away from tasting that sinful pair of lips. Woohyun's eyes registered surprise before his mouth quirked up into a mischievous smirk.

"You were just?" His eyebrows rose as his question issued a silent challenge.

"Fine! I was just kind of jealous and maybe a little too aroused by every single damn thing that you do and so maybe I am a coward who can't handle his own emotions so I just kind of ignored you to escape from all this confusion and I'm sorry if my words hurt you okay?"

"Oh really? So what are you going to do about my damaged pride?" Woohyun's gaze trailed down to trace the outline of his lips as a naughty glint flashed in his eyes.

Feeling his own pants tighten almost uncomfortably, Sunggyu leant forward till his lips were right beside Woohyun's ear.

"Want me to lick it better?"

Woohyun let out a breathy moan before grabbing his collar to _finally_ crash their lips together. Sunggyu's breath hitched as the taste of the other engulfed his senses before his hands went to grip onto Woohyun's hips to pull him closer. He backed the flushed male in his arms against the piano in the studio before breaking away to take a much-needed breath. He then moved on to kiss a trail down the sharp jaw line before licking a path to the collarbones peeking out of the white shirt clinging to the younger's frame.

"Oh, _Sunggyu_!" Woohyun moaned as he tilted his head back to allow better access to the mouth currently sucking a mark onto his collarbone.

Letting out a groan at the way the other moaned his name, Sunggyu moved up to capture those addictive lips in another kiss, nibbling and biting on the lower lip until Woohyun parted his lips on a silent gasp, allowing Sunggyu's tongue to explore that hot, moist cavern all the while his long, slender fingers worked on getting the shirt off the other's body.

Prying off the offending material, Sunggyu broke away only to attach his lips to the slightly tanned skin of the younger's chest, the salty tang of sweat mixed with the unique sweetness that was all Woohyun made Sunggyu heady with lust. He dropped down to his knees while pulling off the other's jeans and boxers in one swift move. Licking his lips at the sight of the leaking erection, Sunggyu's tongue darted out to taste the precum collecting at the swollen head before engulfing the entire shaft, leaving Woohyun to release a long moan that sent shivers down his back. Looking up at the debauched male, he was pleased to see how Woohyun was clutching at the piano desperately while biting his lips in an attempt to control his moans.

"S-Sunggyu... I'm going to cum-- _Ah_!"

Woohyun's eyes widened as he felt Sunggyu's long slender index finger enter him without warning before he squeezed them shut and his hips cant forward, cumming straight into the older's throat.

Swallowing everything, Sunggyu stood up slowly, licking his lips as he smirked at the panting male.

"That was fast."

His eyes glinted with amusement as he caught sight of Woohyun flushing an even darker shade of red (if that was even possible). Chuckling, he leant down to capture those plump lips once again while working on getting rid of his own clothes. After he had shed the last of his clothes, Woohyun suddenly pushed him down onto the floor before straddling him. The younger then shot him a look of pure want as he whispered:

"I want you to fuck me. _Hard and raw._ "

With that, Sunggyu wasted no time in flipping them around and plunging his aching cock deep into the other.

"Ah, yes! Right there...Harder, fuck me harder!"

Spurred on by the younger's moans of encouragement, Sunggyu thrust even harder, pushing deeper and deeper into the male until it seemed as if there was practically no space between the two sweat-slicked bodies. Somehow, Sunggyu had managed to hook the other's legs over his shoulders allowing for deeper penetration as a long-drawn groan of pleasure resounded in the room. Smirking, he rammed into the other with more force than ever, targeting that one spot that rewarded him with more of such sounds.

Sunggyu gripped onto Woohyun's hips tightly as he continued to push into the other, losing his initial rhythm as he neared his climax.

"S-sung- Gyu... I'm cumming!"

On hearing this, together with the rapid tightening of the coil in his stomach, Sunggyu quickened his pace while using one hand to jerk the other's shaft. A few more thrusts later had both males groaning out their release while the older lazily rode out their orgasms.

Collapsing atop Woohyun, Sunggyu cupped his jaw and pulled him into a short kiss that spoke of hopes, dreams and promises.

"You have been and always will be the most amazing person in my eyes."

Woohyun's eyes crinkled as a sweet smile lighted up his features before he rested his head on the older's chest, the steady heartbeat lulling him into a state of pure and utter bliss.

"You too, hyung. You too."

 

"YAH! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN THERE?!"

Both of them snapped out of their state of semi-consciousness and turned around to find Hyoan standing at the doorway with his nose scrunched up in displeasure before they turn each other with a sheepish grin.

"Oops?"

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is my first fic on archive of our own so do cut me some slack if it isn't up to your standards?  
> 


End file.
